Back to me: Sequel to Back to You
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan make due with what they can after an emotional reunion


Title: Back To Me

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sequel to Back to You. R/K continue the reunion.

Disclaimer: I don't own this technique, but i recommend it.. wait… Why do I always get this part wrong? I don't own these characters!

What was that tapping on her shoulder? Opening her eyes, Kahlan looked up and saw Cara attempting to wake her.

"Zedd and I are going to hunt for breakfast. We'll be back in one hour." Cara smirked at her. "So you have an hour alone with Lord Rahl. Don't waste it Confessor." With that Cara got up and met Zedd on the other side of camp. Before leaving she added, "Don't say that I've never done anything for you." Then with a wink she was gone. Zedd following close behind.

Kahlan could hear them bickering as they disappeared into the forest. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about the strange relationships they all had with each other, and how she wouldn't change a thing.

The soft breath on her neck and the feel of his arms around her waist were the best way to greet the morning. They had an hour to make their reunion more intimate, she needed to wake him. Rolling around in his arms so she was facing him, she placed her lips against his. What better way to join the world of the living, then through a kiss?

Feeling lips pressed against his, Richard automatically kissed back. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Kahlan's face, eyes closed, pressed to his. He knew when she realized he was awake because she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He moved the hand on her back up to her head to try to bring her closer.

Her hands crept under his shirt, pushing on the fabric trying to remove it. She wanted to see his chest and watch her fingers play over the hard muscles. To trace the lines and planes of his abs, pecs, and tease his nipples.

Sitting up and pulling her with him so she could get his shirt off, he lifted his arms and helped Kahlan remove it. Not wanting to be the only one losing clothes he reached for the lacing on her dress. He lowered his head to kiss the exposed skin on her chest and the tops of her breasts.

She was arching her body into him, relishing the feel of his mouth on her skin, anticipating the feel of his tongue on her nipples. The thought caused her to release a moan. She felt her dress slip off her shoulders and she extended her hand to pull it off her arms. Once Kahlan had her arms free of the dress she reached behind her and worked the laces of her corset. She needed to feel his hot mouth on the tips of her breast.

Richard's hands were sliding the dress over her hips, slipping it back and forth as she wiggled to help him remove it completely. His mouth continued to lick a path from her ear to her clavicle to her breasts and back again. He kept his eyes on the corset, he needed to know when it was loose enough for him to suck on her nipples. He was dying to place the hard tips in his mouth and taunt them with his tongue. The thought of his head attached to her breast was making him hard as a rock and he hadn't even done anything yet.

The corset strings were being difficult, she didn't usually have so much trouble, but her hands were shaky and her arousal was building quickly. Finally she pulled the last piece free hauling it off her body as rapidly as possible. Her nipple was in his mouth and she yelled his name. The instant deep sucking pressure that she felt almost sent her into orgasm; she barely held her grip on her power. The awful thought of taking his soul crossed her mind and she pushed him away from her body. A confused look crossed his face as she scooted back away from him as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong Kahlan?" Richard was breathing erratically and trying to figure out why the love of his life had just pulled away from him while he was suckling on her breast.

"I almost lost control." Her eyes were wild with panic and she was drawing in deep breaths trying to calm down her body and mind.

"You won't hurt me."

"I can't chance it Richard!" She held her hand up as he tried to advance on her. "Please. Just give me a minute." She moved her hand to her mouth to try to cover the sob that escaped despite the effort. Tears stung her eyes and she sucked in more air trying to relax her emotions.

Richard was by her side before she could stop him, his arms confining her to his chest holding her tight so she couldn't pull away. "Shhh Kahlan, it's ok." He was kissing the top of her head trying to soothe her. He felt her relaxing into his embrace and one of his hands began to make soft circles on her back.

"I want to have you so badly. I'm sorry for leading you on. I just.."

"Never be sorry about anything between us Kahlan." He squeezed her to him, adding comfort to his statement. "We can still please each other. Just without touching. I'd love to watch you touch yourself Kahlan. To see your face when you orgasm and know that you are thinking about me replacing your fingers."

"I don't know Richard…" Masturbation was something that Kahlan indulged in very rarely, she didn't know if she would have the courage to do it in front of him. Part of her, however, was very turned on by the thought of showing him how she pleasured herself.

"I'll do it too, Kahlan." His head lowered to her ear and kissed it. "Please Kahlan, let me do this with you. Until we figure out the way around confession. It will be almost like actually touching each other to climax. I want to hear you cry my name as you come, more than anything." While he was laving her ear with his tongue he felt her nod her agreement.

"How are we going to…" She was nervous about how to begin.

"Lets go back to our bed and get comfortable, then we can kiss some more until you feel more relaxed. After that we'll let nature take it's course." He cupped a breast in his hand and smoothed his thumb over her nipple, she answered with a shudder that ran through her whole body. He stood up and reached down to help her stand as well. Leading her back to their bed.

When they arrived, he helped her to the blankets then settled next to her on his knees. His hand resting on her cheek, petting with his thumb, making tranquil circles. Leaning in he gently pressed his lips to hers, slowly playing with her top lip, sucking and licking it until he heard her sigh.

She opened her mouth to accept his tongue. She tried to keep the kiss slow and sensual, tickling his lower lip with her tongue, sometimes teasing him with a light scrape of her teeth. She needed a leisurely build up this time so she would know when they should separate. In the meantime she took advantage of the closeness, bringing her hand up to stroke his naked chest, pinching his small nipples, then rubbing away the ache with her thumb. The hand continued its journey up to the mark on his chest, placing her fingers inside it and feeling the raised parts of flesh.

The feeling of her hand trying to allay the pain caused by the mark of the keeper made him deepen the kiss. His hand was on the back of her neck now bringing her closer to him, tilting his head to get a better angle to devour her. Bracing his weight on his knees he used his other hand to capture her free hand, placing it on her breast.

Kahlan took his cue and started to play with her nipple. Despite the fact that it was her own hand on her breast the pleasure was magnified due to his mouth covering hers. It never felt this good when she was alone. She pinched, pulled and rolled the hard nub, knowing exactly how much pressure she could handle, then exceeding it. Pushing her previous pleasure boundaries and finding that having Richard nearby made it feel good.

The hand on her neck took a trip down her body, raking his fingers softly over her ribs, cupping her other breast and circling the nipple with the pads of his fingers. Working her skin up and down, slowly easing his way to her shorts. He dipped his fingers into the waist line of them, helping to remove them from her body. They were tight, but he was determined, even one-handed he'd soon have her nude.

Lifting her hips slightly she assisted Richard's removal of her undershorts, exposing her sex to the air. She parted her legs and moaned into his mouth. From his position he could only move the fabric so far, so she kicked them off, she didn't want anything blocking his view.

His hand couldn't resist, he caressed the inside of her thighs, making her pant and open her legs even farther. Before he parted from her, he needed to feel how wet she was. Taking his index finger, he dipped it between her folds and was met with a flood of moisture. Kahlan let out a shout, breaking the kiss, and he swirled his fingertip around her clit once, before sitting up and bringing it to his mouth. She tasted divine, he couldn't wait for the day when he'd be able to spend hours with his head between her legs, drinking his fill of her juices. Before pulling away from her completely, he clasped her hand that was on his chest and placed it on her slit.

Not wasting any time, she gathered her moisture on her finger and dragged it up to her clit. When she arrived her body bucked into the contact, the shock of the pleasure was so great. Kahlan's eyes found Richard's and she watched as he backed away, down by her feet so he'd have the best view. She watched him shed the rest of his clothes, exposing the hard, thickness of his erection. She could see that the tip was glistening already, red and swollen with blood. She heard him hiss when his hand touched it, she pinched her nipple in reaction.

Richard knew that he was close, but when he brought his hand to his erection he was afraid that his orgasm would overtake him within seconds. He placed his palm on the base of his cock and squeezed, trying to reduce the urge to come, it worked, for now.

"Kahlan." He panted her name out. "How close can I be to you?"

"Just don't touch my skin, and you'll be fine."

Her voice had a low breathy quality to it, he needed to hear her talk in that tone more often. Richard began to move his hand on his hardness, lightly and slowly, gathering the small amount of moisture on the head and smoothing it around. He watched as the hand between her legs took the cue from him. She dipped her middle finger into her sheath, the pulled it back out, dragging it up her lips and greeting her clit with a tap, then a circle. He made an effort to match a rhythm with her.

Richard's hand moving on his hard member was making her wetter. The slickness in her tunnel was beyond what she had ever experienced doing this on her own. Her legs were spreading wider, wishing that he could replace her own hand with his cock, and drive into her body with abandon. She watched as he pulled on himself, the taut skin sliding from the pressure, fluid escaping the tip. Every time his thumb caressed the head she would tease the head of her clit, and her fingers would roll her nipple.

"Faster Kahlan." Richard whispered, barely able to get the words out. He didn't think that he was going to last much longer.

She began to just concentrate on her clit, sliding around the tip and making sweeping motions to the base, working the hood over the hard bundle of nerves. Kahlan knew that she was almost gone, she could taste the climax, she was sure her eyes were blackened from her power just under the surface, at the ready for release. She didn't want to come without him.

His hand was flying up and down his cock now, the other hand had moved between his legs and cupped his sac. Richard rolled his balls in his palm, he could feel them tightening. Knowing that he was going over the edge soon he called out to her, "Come Kahlan, let go."

Hearing his words sent her pleasure up over the plateau, into oblivion. She bucked up into her hand and yelled his name. Feeling her muscles clenching around air, wishing he was inside her. The magic was let go and wasted, never touching a soul.

Unable to wait any longer, Richard aimed at his stomach and relinquished his control. A spasm shot though his body and his hips flew into the air. He felt the the first warm shot of semen hit his chest, followed quickly by another on his abs. The orgasm seemed to last forever, he could swear that he released twice the amount of fluid as a normal session.

Kahlan brought herself down from climax, rubbing on her clit slowly, when she had watched him come it had re-awakened her waning orgasm sending shudders through her body again.

He cleaned himself up with some stray leaves, then moved to his knees, crawling towards her. When his head was between her legs he picked up her hand and cleaned her juices off it. He continued towards her face and covered her body with his. Connecting their mouths his tongue immediately entered her lips. His mouth dances with hers in a slow, deep, sensual movement. Trying to convey how much their session had meant to him.

Her hands found their way to his hair, pulling his head away from hers so she could look into his eyes. "I love you. Thank you for this." She pulled him back to press a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you too. You're welcome, anytime you want to do this again, just let me know." Richard smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think every day is too often?" Kahlan giggled at her own suggestion and turned slightly pink.

"Too often isn't in my vocabulary." Lowering his head he kissed her deeply again, biding the rest of the time before the others returned. He'd hoped that she was serious, at least until he could convince her that consummation was possible.

The End


End file.
